ET: The Reunion
by wa4lrm
Summary: This is the return of E.T. after 20 years. Mary had leukemia and E.T. healed her with a touch of his finger.


**E. T. The Reunion**

**Disclaimer:** May, Elliot, Michael and Gertie from "E.T. The Extraterestrial" are property of Steven Spilberg. Ben, Daisy, Margaret, Bill, Rob, Jill and Lacy are characters that I created. I am not making any money, and it was written only for enjoyment for myself and other fans. 

**Rated G**

Twenty years later after E.T. left the Earth, Elliot, Michael and Gertie got married and had their children. Elliot married Daisy and had two children. Their names were Rob and Jill. Michael married Margaret and had one child. Her name was Lacy. Gertie had married Ben and had one child. His name was Bill. Elliot was having dreams about E.T. Mary had been diagnosed with leukemia and had a short time to live. Elliot had mentioned when E.T. said something like, "I will be back" twenty years ago. Elliot said to Daisy, "I have been having dream about the alien from outer space and I believe he is coming."

Daisy replied, "I sure would like to meet him. I really missed him 20 years ago. Our kids sure would like to meet him."

Elliot replied, "I think he'll return in the woods where we used to play near where my mother lives. I hope my mother will live to see him before she goes. I think she would be happy. I wish I didn't throw out that homemade machine that I used to make contact with the other E.T.s. It played some kind of musical note with a saw blade and used an umbrella as an antenna."

Elliot called his brother Michael and his sister Gertie to tell them the experience. They had talked about the idea of building the machine like they did before. Michael and his family and Gertie and her family came to see Elliot. Michael had the idea for the machine. Michael said, "Since I got the laptop computer, I could just program the musical notes into the computer. Then we could mount a mini satellite dish for the antenna. We can all go mountain biking out to those woods."

Gertie replied, "I remember those days when we biked up on that old dirt road and it was rough. I'm glad someone invented mountain bikes."

Bill asked, "Do you think I will see a real alien?"

Gertie replied, "I hope so."

Jill asked, "Can we take alien to see my grandma before she dies?"

Elliot replied, "I hope so. We'll probably need to find some kind of clothes so others can't see him. We should do that at night. Maybe we could fly in those bikes like we did when we were kids."

This Saturday, Elliot, Michael, Gertie and their families went mountain biking into the woods where they met E.T. 20 years ago. Michael brought the laptop computer programmed with musical notes and Elliot brought the mini satellite dish. Michael explained, "Remember to keep the lights off on the bikes. We don't want to get stopped by NASA. We might be flying in the air with our bikes as we did 20 years ago."

Jill brought out her sketch of E.T. and all were astounded when the sketch showed some kind of light touching Mary with E.T.'s finger. Jill asked, "Do you think E.T. could cure her cancer? I had a dream of that."

Elliot replied, "Maybe that's a message from E.T. Lets pray for a miracle. 

It just was becoming dusk that evening. They had set up the satellite disk and hooked it to the computer. They played the musical notes until the spaceship came to land. The E.T. came out of the spaceship and hugged all the members of the three families. E.T. said, "It's been a long time since I saw you. You sure had grown up since I saw you last time."

Elliot replied, "I'm glad you came back. My mother had been sick with cancer and she is really dying. I hope you can help her."

E.T. replied, "Just take me there."

The spaceship took off for now so the government wouldn't catch them. E.T. got in the basket on one of the bikes and rode along the dirt road. They decided to fly all the bikes until it got to Mary's house. When they all got to Mary's house, they brought E.T to see Mary. Eliot said to his mother, "Do you remember him from 20 years ago?"

Mary replied, "Yes, I remember you. I thought you were dying at that time. It was a miracle that you came back. I only have few weeks to live."

E.T finger glowed and touched Mary and her healing began. E.T. said, "Ouch!"

Mary replied, "Ouch is correct for me. Whatever you did, the pain is gone. I sure felt a lot better now. I had leukemia for six months. I went to have a chemo and that's why I have no hair."

E.T said, "I should 'phone home' so I can get home to my planet. Our planet is full of plants. We even got plants from Earth last time we were here."

Michael said, "I hope we get you back to the spaceship before NASA or the Air Force gets there."

Gertie replied, "I think that only one of us would take E.T. back. This way it would be more difficult for anyone to see us out in the woods."

Michael decided to take E.T. back to the woods with the computer to play musical notes. E.T. hugged Mary and all the members of the family. Michael took E.T. on his mountain bike and flew up in the air to the woods. He played the musical notes until the spaceship returned. The cars marked with Air Force were coming up the dirt road. The E.T hurriedly got inside the spaceship and said, "Good By. You better get out before they see you around."

Michael replied, "I hope you can visit us again."

The spaceship took off just before the Air Force got here. Michael rode his mountain bike down on the back trail so the Air Force would not see him.

The next day, Mary got up from the bed and felt better. For the first time, she ate a good breakfast. She called Michael, Gertie, Elliot and their families to come to her house. When they arrived, Mary was talking about the experience from E.T. Mary said, "Since E.T put his finger on my body, the pain has gone away. I sure will be glad when my hair grows back."

Elliot replied, "We should get you to the doctor and have it x-rayed again to see if the cancer is gone. It wouldn't be a good idea to claim a healing from E.T. You might tell a doctor that it was more like faith healing."

Mary replied, "Most doctors never believe in those things."

The next day, Gertie took Mary to the doctor to get the x-ray and blood test. After the test, the doctor was amazed that the leukemia was negative. The doctor told her, "Looks like that you had a spontaneous remission. Last week, you were on your death bed. What did you do to get spontaneous remission?"

Mary replied, "Some kind of faith healer came and gave me the healing. I don't really know who he is or where he is from."

The doctor asked, "Is he a witch doctor?"

Mary replied, "I have no idea whether he was a witch doctor, someone from outer space or some kind of religious healer or guru. He told me it is your faith that heals. You are really healing yourself. I did take herbs and changed my diet like eating more fruit and vegetables. Whatever he is must be some kind of angel. I do believe in angels."

The doctor replied, "I'll keep checking on you once a month to make sure the cancer doesn't come back."

For the past month, Mary went back to work, exercised and even rode the mountain bike on weekends. She also joined Unity Church since they are open minded and very friendly people. One Sunday, Mary, Eliot, Gertie, Michael and their family went to Unity Church and had an interesting lecture. The lecture was about self-healing. The minister said during the lecture, "The healing comes from within you. You can be healed whether by Reiki, by laying of the hands or by angels. It's really you that are doing the healing."

Later that afternoon, Mary and her family decided to mountain bike into the woods where the spaceship landed. They put a few flowers there as a reminder the day that E.T came. They all prayed and thanked E.T. for the miracle. Jill said, "I hope E.T. would come back again."

Mary replied, "Maybe he will someday. He's probably home by now."

Mary continued to be checked by a doctor for next several months. The cancer never came back. Everything had been normal for their activities.

**THE END**


End file.
